


Angels Aren't Ticklish

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Gabriel, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester, Wings, samgabe - Freeform, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel likes being a bit of a jerk and tickling Sam all the time, but he isn't so thrilled when Sam finds out that he is just as susceptible to tickling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Aren't Ticklish

Gabriel woke softy at the early morning sunlight peaking in through the window; he snuggled himself closer to the large body behind him, pressing his back against Sam’s chest. He curled his fingers over the younger Winchester’s hand, then slowly sliding them up to brush Sam’s wrist and forearm.

Gabe felt Sam shift behind him and move his arm away when Gabriel lightly traced Sam’s inner wrist; the hunter’s lips against Gabe’s neck twitched upward at the corners. “Stoppit-tickles..” Sam mumbled, still half asleep. The archangel was glad Sam couldn’t see the evil grin creeping on to his face.

“Oh, so you’re ticklish Samsquatch?” Gabriel snickered in a soft tone, adjusting himself in Sam’s grip so that he could move more easily.

Sam nodded into Gabriel’s neck, still tired and not fully conscious. “R..Really ticklish… Don’t tell anybody…” Sam exhaled loudly, snuggling into the smaller body in front of him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it..” Gabe laughed lightly. He moved quickly, maneuvering out of Sam’s bear-like grip and flipping him onto his back, carefully straddling his hips.

Sam blinked into consciousness, “G-Gabe what are you doing?” Sam laughed a bit nervously as the archangel grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. He blushed a bit, thinking Gabriel was trying to surprise him with something a bit kinky; his eyes widened comically when Gabe slipped a finger across Sam’s torso, at which he flinched instantly. “How come you never told me you were ticklish before?” Gabriel laughed.

Sam turned pink and unconsciously began tugging at Gabriel’s grip, but the archangel was strong, “I-um..” Sam let out a nervous laugh, “W-who says I am?”

“Well, you just did, when you were half asleep.” Gabe flashed his teeth in the most terrifying grin Sam had ever seen. He was fucked now and he knew it.

“Well but- I- w-wait no don’t!” Sam paled and stumbled over his words as Gabriel’s hand came down on his stomach and slowly danced and tiptoed over the soft flesh of his taught tummy. In that moment Sam regretted sleeping in only boxers more than any other decision he’d made in his life.

“Nonono don’t! Gabe- please!” Sam bit his lip, the ticklish feeling already building inside of him and making his lungs hurt rom holding back laughter. He would not give Gabriel the satisfaction of breaking him, of watching him crumble and laugh hysterically, begging for mercy.

Sam had always been terribly ticklish, a fact that his older brother knew very well from when they were young. Whenever he had the chance and was feeling a little playful, Dean would tackle his hopelessly ticklish little brother and tickle him crazy until he begged for mercy and did whatever it was that Dean wanted.

Once Dean had even tied Sam up as a prank and tickled him ‘til he cried and promised to do anything just to get him to stop. The memory made a small shiver run down Sam’s spine. That had been torture.

Dean loved teasing his little brother, and even now that they were much older, Sam hadn’t outgrown his ticklishness, and every so often Dean would still pounce on him and tickle him, or stick to simply poking his ribs whenever Sam would reach up for something.

Sam squirmed as Gabriel’s fingers started to dig in a bit deeper to the tensed muscle of Sam’s abdomen. “I’m barely even touching you!” The archangel laughed triumphantly, “This is great!”

Sam held his breath when Gabe’s hand moved lower and his fingers switched to slow swipes across the area of his stomach just above his boxers. “N-no stop!” He cringed, but there was no way that was gonna happen and they both knew it.

Gabriel suddenly squeezed Sam’s side in a few, harder, more sporadic motions, and Sam let out a snort and tried to cover up a short laugh.

Gabe grinned and longed to hear more. He traced his fingers up Sam’s ribs, poking the skin between each, as they protruded slightly from being stretched out. Sam felt his mouth curving into a smile, and he couldn’t stop it. He inwardly cursed himself as he felt his helpless grin growing.

“Just laaaaaugh Sam, you know you waaaaant to.” The archangel teased in a sing-songy voice. His fingers had now made their way up to his highest ribs and Sam was twitching at every touch, a big, stupid grin plastered to his face.

“No-n-no I won-hehehe no no haha-ha-ahahahahahahahastop!” Sam finally cracked when Gabriel’s hand found his armpit and danced about freely with abandon. “Nono- I- oh God stop! HahahahAHAHA! Nohohoho!”

“Stop? No way that’s happening!” The archangel laughed, summoning his formerly unseen wings so that the feathers would come down and and scrape against Sam’s stomach and sides and ribs, while his other hand wiggled under Sam’s arm.

“Laugh a little more for me Sammy-boy!” Gabriel chuckled.

Sam jumped when the wings made contact, “No nahahahahaHAHAHAHA NO GOD STOP HAHAHAHA THAT’S HAHAHA NOT FAIR!” Sam screamed out high pitched laughter as Gabriel’s six wings each danced individually all across his upper body, each assaulting him in a flurry of ticklish feathers.

“When have I ever been one to play fair?” Gabriel laughed along with the Winchester, whose own giggling and laughing had become contagious. But how could you not laugh at this scene? Sam’s face was red with laughter, his eyes squeezed shut and tearing up at the corners, his hair an absolute mess. He was adorable.

Gabriel reluctantly decide to give Sam a break when tears started to fall from the corners of his eyes, pulling back his wings and sneaking a last quick tickle to Sam’s tummy with his swift fingers. “Well, that was fun.” Gabe snickered, watching Sam pant and catch his breath.

Gabriel rolled off of him with a laugh; he laid back down next to the hunter and kissed his nose in a quick peck. Sam groaned and closed his eyes; Gabriel was never going to let him forget this.

“That was…totally unfair…you can’t…use your wings on me..that’s so horrible…” Sam whined with his eyes closed, reaching out to where he guessed a wing would be sprouting from behind the angel and scribbling his fingers in it for emphasis.

Gabriel practically hit the ceiling even though Sam’s hands had barely touched his wing more than a second. Sam grinned.

“Well, looks like I’m not the only ticklish one..”

Gabriel’s eyes widened to the size of giant saucers, his whole body tensing up defensively, “What? No I’m not.” He tried to sound calm and casual.

“Oh really.” Sam had since regained his ability to breathe and turned to face the archangel, tugging one of his wings with a hand so it spread out. He dug his other hand into the wing, wiggling and scrabbling against the soft golden feathers.

“Sam don’t! I’m na-nahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHOT!” Gabriel actually let out a few squeaks. His other wings were thrashing about on the bed, but Sam didn’t let go, didn’t give up.

“Oh, yes, you sound so convincing.”

Normally Gabriel would be much stronger than Sam, since well, he was an archangel. But right now all he could think about was the damn hunter’s fingers scribbling in his feathers.

“F-Fuck stop! StahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHOP! SAM!”

“Did you stop when I asked? Hmm?” Sam teased back, relishing in the control he had over the powerful archangel. “Yeah I didn’t think so.” Sam’s fingers trailed closer to Gabriel’s body, “So you ticklish anywhere other than your wings?”

“N-Nohohoho I’m nahahaHAHAHAHAHOT! A-Angels ahahaharen’t ticklish ahahaha anywhere elsehehehehe!” Gabriel choked out through cries of laughter.

“Hm.. Well that’s just not true. I know for a fact that Cas is ticklish just about everywhere. I wonder if that means you’re lying to me…” Sam slid over Gabriel’s hips, straddling him in a quick motion and squeezing all up and down his sides. Gabriel jumped and laughed, his hands uselessly groping for Sam’s, trying to grab and stop the tickle-attack, but Sam was quick and the archangel was too busy laughing to focus on anything else.

“Ple-plehehehehehease SahahahahahaaHAHAHAHAM NOHOHO NO MORE!” Gabe cried out when Sam used one hand on the closest golden wing and the other to skitter over his tummy.

“Hmm.. I could stop…” Sam seemingly weighed his options, slowing his hands for a moment, “Or I could just keep tickling you. …yeah I think I like that last one a little better.” He dug back in with a new vigor, snickering to himself as Gabe started cackling all over again.

Sam traced Gabriel’s stomach and hips, squeezed his sides, poked and counted his ribs, and when he could, reached an hand up to tickle under the arc angel’s arm, at which Gabriel would clamp down his whole arm, effectively trapping Sam’s fingers in his armpit to continue tickling and wiggling freely. Sam’s other hand scrabbled his fingers against every feathery surface he came into contact with.

“S-Sahahah-SAHAHAHAHAHAM NO! ST-STOP IT! SAHAHAHAMMYHEEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHE ahahahahaaHAHAHA! PL-PLEHEHEHEASE!” Gabriel hated to beg, absolutely loathed it, but God he couldn’t stand it anymore. Sam was so fucked when Gabriel got the chance to get him back.

“Okay okay, since you asked nicely.” Sam snickered, poking his tummy a last time before stopping.

No sooner had he rolled off of the archangel was Gabriel tackling him to the floor and grabbing at every scrap of skin he could find and sending Sam into hysterics right away. Right, archangels probably don’t need much time to recover their breath from being tickled. Soon Sammy was once again under attack from fingers and feathers; the room echoed with his pleading laughter. And Gabriel wasn’t stopping any time soon.


End file.
